


Love grenade

by fandom_Metal_Gear_2020, stayocean



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayocean/pseuds/stayocean
Summary: Первая встреча Каза и Биг Босса.
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Love grenade

**Author's Note:**

> Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне. // click on the pic for fullview

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/i27d4e.jpg)


End file.
